vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario's YouTube Video Competition 2/Transcript
This is the transcript for Mario's YouTube Video Competition 2. Transcript Mario: So Link, Hyrule Warriors ''for Switch is coming out soon. You getting it? Link: Sure am! You know me! I get every Zelda game! Mario: Even the CDI games? Link: Okay, maybe not those. Blue Yoshi: Hey guys, I've got amazing news. Mario: Okay, what is it? Blue Yoshi: Your video: 'Mario's YouTube Video Competition 'has hit ten thousand views. 10,000 also means 10K and ten thousand. Link: What about my video? 'Link's Pranking Night? Blue Yoshi: Well... it barely reached four hundred. '''Link's Pranking Night (Red Yoshi and Link scene after showing views) Red Yoshi: Link, we did an awesome job, didn’t we? Link: Yeah! And...um... video zooms in to see the views in Link's Pranking Night which just hit 389 views Back to video Link: Oh, that sucks! Blue Yoshi: So Mario, maybe you should do a video competition. Mario: Yeah, but... all the videos sucked last time. Blue Yoshi: Not if we call a Vesterland meeting. There'll be more options. Vesterland Meeting Mario: Okay, everyone is here. Vester: Get on with it, you muppet! Mario: Shut up, Vester! Mario: Anyway, i'm proud to announce, we’re gonna have another YouTube video competition. Deadpool: That's lame. Mario: The one who wins will receive 10 free gold plus vouches from Hoyt Cinemas. Link: Mario, what about the one million dollars? Mario: I never promised that to begin with! Deadpool: Actually, if I win, I could make everyone watch Deadpool 2. So I can get more sweet *** reviews! Mario: You've got 12 hours 12 hours also means 12h, 12 hrs or even 12:00:00. to film and upload your videos. 12 hours later... Mario: That was a good sleep. Mario: Oh no! There’s a huge amount of videos! Mario: Well, I hope they're better than last time. puts the mouse on top of the desk to play the first video, which is [[Red Yoshi] and Toad] Red Yoshi and Toad's video: Prank Patrol Preview Red Yoshi: Hey pranksters. Are you ready for our new show? Toad: We are proud to announce it. It’s even better than Plush Pranking Crew. Red Yoshi: You will see a preview in 3...2...1. Prank Patrol Preview Singer: Here we go! Singer: Here we come, we’re on a roll, where we’ll start, nobody knows- video stopped because the video is no longer available because they just have to steal content from the show: Prank Patrol Red Yoshi: Copyright?! Wait, what the **** Toad: This is original content! How did this happen? Red Yoshi: Doesn’t matter, this was good enough, let’s upload this! Mario: Okay, great job for losing the contest. Next video! Red Yoshi and Toad lost. Yellow Yoshi's video: YOU DUMB!!! Yellow Yoshi: Hello, it’s me Yellow Yoshi! Yellow Yoshi: And today, i'm here to show you The YouTube for Dummies Book! ''File:YouTubeForDummies.jpeg Yellow Yoshi: Now, if I win this contest, you can get it for free! Yellow Yoshi lost. Mario: No contests don’t work like that, Yellow Yoshi! Next video! Ash Ketchum's video: '''Pokémon Plush World - Episode 22 Ash: Hey guys, and welcome back to another episode of Pokémon Plush World! Ash: This time, the league is finally opened and I’m ready to battle. But first... Ash lost. Mario: Wait, Ash, that’s cheating you already made this video 2 months ago! Next video! Wario and Waluigi's video: Dancing w/ Waluigi!!! Waluigi: Wario, turn on the music. Wario: Okay, got it! dances from Splatoon 2 music the video ends, Wario farts Wario Bros. lost. Mario: Ewwww!! Next video! Bowser Junior's video: CLUSTER TRUCK/EP 1 Junior: Hey, it’s me Bowser Junior and I'm gonna play Clustertruck ''on ''Nintendo Switch. Junior: Okay, it’s time to play some Clustertruck. Junior: Oh, i died. Junior: Yes I did it! Junior: Oh, I suck! Junior lost. Mario: This video is so bad I’d rather watch my 2014 videos. [Mario watches 'Run Kirby is Coming!]'' '''Run Kirby Is Coming! (Vester alerting Mario for Kirby Trouble scene) Vester: Mario, help! Mario: What? I'm just trying to relax for once! Vester: Sorry about that, but we hav huge trouble. Mario: What? Vester: Kirby trouble! Mario: Oh no! You're kidding right? Mario: I fought them so many times in Smash. Mario: And now he’s here in VAF? Come on! Back to video Mario: Okay, never mind. Next video! Deadpool's video: Where to find Francis ep. 27 Deadpool: Yo guys, and welcome back to another episode of Where to Find Francis. Deadpool: Before this video starts, I just want to make sure that you bought my original movie Deadpool 1 ''before you see ''Deadpool 2. Deadpool: Now on this episode, I stole something from Mario that he loves. I stole his Bee Movie ''DVD. Now he’s not gonna get it back until he gives me those movie vouchers. Deadpool won. Vester's video: '''Vester&Losers ep. 1' Vester: Hello noobs and welcome to my new show: '''''Vester&Losers. Vester: And today, I introduced this video's loser, and it is Dry Bones. Dry Bones: I'm not a loser! Vester: Yes you are, you brainless Franklin! You are broke as hell! Dry Bones: True, I only own $5 a month. Vester: For the conclusion, you should play more Pokémon GO. Dry Bones: No! This isn't 2016! Vester: Well, too bad. Vester: Well, that’s all we have time for today noobs. See you losers next time! Vester won. Mario: Well, actually that wasn’t bad, Vester. Next video. PAC-MAN's video: wakawakawakawakawakawakawakawakawakakakkakakkdjefeufhuryfbrfhrynrybybvrybyrbvryrfyrbfyrbyrby PAC-MAN: Waka (x28) throws himself when a fart sound appeared Pacman lost. Mario: What the fire flower did I just watch?! Next video. Inklings' video: SPLATOON 2 BLINDFOLDED (NOT CLICKBAIT) Inkling Girl: Hey scrubs! It’s me Inkling Girl! Inkling Boy: And me Inkling Boy! Inkling Girl: And today, we're gonna play Splatoon 2 blindfolded. Inkling Boy: I have no idea what they’re doing. I’m just guessing. Inkling Boy: I can hear that I’m getting splatted. Inkling Boy: Take this! Bowser's video: BOWSER VS FIRE! (Not Clickbait) Bowser: Oh yes, I’m gonna watch one of my favorite shows! Let’s watch. Bowser: �� Finley the Fire Engine, listen to the sound of his sirens �� Bowser: �� Finley the fire engine, here comes Finley, it’s time to play �� Bowser: �� Ring ring ring �� Bowser lost. Mario: Okay, well that was embarrasing. Final video. Zelda's video: My boyfriend's funny reaction! Zelda: Hey, it’s me Zelda and I’m gonna do something that will win for sure. I’m gonna kiss Link. It’s gonna be very hard to convince him in a video. So, i'll hide the camera. Zelda: Hey Link! Link: Hey Zelda! Zelda: Did you forget something? Link: My Bop-It? Zelda: No, we’re in a relationship. Link: Oh yeah! and Zelda kiss each other Zelda: Now to make things even better. Zelda: Uh...Link. I recorded this for YouTube. Link: What? Zelda: I hid a camera. Link: AHHH!!! AHHH!!! YOU HID A CAMERA! AHHHHHHH! Zelda won. Mario: Well done, Zelda. Now there’s actually a few which could win. Competition Results Mario: Hello everyone. It was really hard to decide the winner. But, the final three are: Vester, Deadpool and Zelda. 'So you all split the prize. Deadpool: Oh what?! No way I’m sharing! Deadpool: You better give all those vouchers or you'll sleep tonight with a bullet jammed in your dumb pathetic monkey skull. Vester: Oh, he just said monkey! Good one, Deadpool! Deadpool: Shut it, dumb cat. Deadpool: Anyway, give me those golden tickets! Mario: Sorry, but this isn’t ''Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Deadpool: If you had a gun to your head, you shouldn’t be making jokes. Mario: Okay okay okay, fine here’s the movie vouchers. Deadpool: Oh, sweet. I’m gonna make sure to Make everyone to watch Deadpool 2. Yellow Yoshi: Well, that sucks. Ash: At least he didn’t steal my Pikachu this time! Red Yoshi: Well That was a good Prank, I love pranking! Dry Bones: Oh sorry I’m late. What did I miss? Vester: Deadpool having a tantrum. Dry Bones: Oh, Okay. Waluigi: Maybe next time, I can do some ballet dancing! Wario: No. That would be stupid. You should film me sitting on the toilet again. Waluigi: No! Toad: I still don’t know why our Prank Patrol video got copyright. Red Yoshi: I don’t know either! It's our original content! Vester: We lost the vouchers, you buffoon! What are we gonna do now? Mario: Let's Watch The Bee Movie because I got it back! '''THE END Come look up on the references! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 7 Transcripts Category:Vester&Friends Transcripts Category:Popular Pages